Hold On Till May
by OcularSpectrum
Summary: this is a kellic where vic is a junior in high school that doesn't have many friends beside Jamie, tony and his younger brother mike. Vic gets bulled often and usually pushes people away before giving them a chance but that might change the day he meets Kellin. please review and tell me if I should update.
1. unexpected bystander

Vics pov

Im not sure when it all started this whole thing really I guess...

I mean me having a fucking school girl crush on the boy in my 3rd period class last time I checked im straight as a 180 well I guess I was wrong.

Two weeks earlier

I was sitting in class next to my friend Jamie not really paying attention to the Mr. Fishers lesson like I normally do when I get brought out of my thoughts by the bell . I grabbed my stuff and bolted out of the door waving Jamie a quick good by and ran to my locker hoping to avoid that asshole kyle that's been messing with me for shits and giggles all year. I obviously didn,t get there fast enough because before I could even put my hand on my locker I was turned around and thrown into a wall. I came face to face with kyle and his group of jocks I didnt try to hide the fear on my face as the memories flashed in my mind of them beating me up and calling me names like faggot and retard and telling me I should kill myself and that nobody would care if I did . I saw kyle pulling his fist back I was ready for it but I heard some yell what the hell are you doing! I saw a boy with raven hair mid length, gray crewneck, black skinny jeans and some black out place toms staring at kyle like he was a crimnal (which he might as well be in my book) .

Kellins pov

I was walking down the hall when I saw kyle and all of his douche bag friends huddled in circle by a row of lockers I didnt think much of it tell I saw the scared kid they obviously were about to beat the shit out of I thought screw it and yelled as nicely as you could to a bully... they all stopped what they were doing and stared at me the kid crouched down on the floor was looking at me greatfully. Kyle started walking up to me he was a good 5 inches from my face as he spat why the hell was I interrupting him but it honestly didnt faze me. I told Kyle back off and leave the kid alone and we can all just forget about this. Kyle just started laughing hysterically like it was a fucking joke I forgot to tell you I have a really short temper so I guess without thinking about it I wound my hand back and punched kyle straight in face knocking him on his ass. He looked up at me with a busted lip and nose both bleeding his fellow jocks picked him up onto his feet they started walking off he looked back and yelled watch your back Quinn . I just turned around to look at the boy huddled on the floor I offered him my hand and told him hi im kellin.


	2. twin infernos

Vics pov

I couldn't believe what the hell just happened whenever I use to get beat up nobody cared so what made him so different. What made Kellin help me I was just a nobody I was snapped out of my thoughts suddenly "hi Im Kellin" his voice was amazing. Wait what am I thinking I just met this guy never mind that I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks I turned away quickly hoping he didn't notice my blush as i mumbling a quick hi. I turned to face him he held out his hand for me and I grabbed it

pulling myself up from the ground. I awkwardly shook his hand " Im Vic".

Kellin looked at me for awhile probably looking at my scars and bruises then finally speaking through the thick silence "why were they messing with? Didn't u wanna stand up for yourself" I wasn't sure what to say really he was so concerned even though we've never really talked before "i did once and ill never do it again because it just gets worse". Kellin frowned slightly at what I said the situation was getting uncomfortable for me so I turned to my locker fumbling with the lock forgetting Kellin in a since. I grabbed my books shoving them in my bag about to walk away from it all .

feel him grab my wrist "wait are you okay I mean it most be rough"my heart starts racing and I snatch my hand away from his . Today has honestly been to much with all the shit my teachers say the jocks and Kevin, Ellen what ever the hell his name was I;m glad he helped me out but I don't want to drag any more people down with me. I ran down the hall not giving him an answer because I didn't know what would come out if I honestly told him how I was feeling.

Kellin pov

I watched Vic run down the hall he didn't even answer me "whatever I guess" its all ready two thirty my dads gonna kill me. I walked out of the schools double doors mentally preparing myself for the complete shit storm that was about to happen when I got home. I started kicking the rocks on the pavement to calm myself down but it was short lived. I could see my house up ahead I was hoping the man that made my life a living hell wouldn't be drunk off his ass ready to use me as his punching bag. What the hell was I thinking today helping someone else out if I cant even help myself.

I guess I just couldn't let him get hurt he looked so helpless when I was staring at Vic earlier I noticed all of the bruises and cuts how he flinched at there words I guess I new how it felt. If I couldn't stand up to my demons then Id stand up to his for him. As soon as I opened the door to the house the smell cigarettes and alcohol attacked my nose I could see him my father sitting there passed out drunk I hoped. I bolted for the stairs not quick enough though " Kellin get your faggot ass down here or else the beatings gonna be twice as bad " I reluctantly went back down the staircase he was sitting there with a sadistic smile plastered on his face just thinking about the shit he was gonna do to me.

I prayed it would be over I mean there really isn't anything he could do that he hasn't done before but it still doesn't make it any easier. He pulled me roughly toward him holding my arm tightly leaving bruises. He had a cigarette In his free hand he looked at me as he pressed it deep into my arm. it burned circles into my skin he threw me to the ground and kicking and punching me tell I was practically broken physically but I already was mentally. I finally got up and limped to my room locking myself in it I was just glad he was gone for awhile some where else getting drunk I flopped down on my bed stripping into my boxers wincing at my new burns cuts and bruises just wanting to to fall asleep and get away from it all for a few hours at least.


End file.
